Akatsuki Puasa?
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: bagaimana jika Akatsuki puasa? apakah mereka sanggup?


_**Ohayou minna-san! Yuka-chan come back! *gaje mode:on* Ini fict tentang Akatsuki pertamaku. Maaf kalo jadinya abal dan gaje, juga kalo jayus. Mohon dimaklumin karena author masih newbie dan amatiran. Mohon dimaafkan yah? *puppy eyes no jutsu* Oh ya, bahasanya juga tidak puitis *hooekkk* seperti biasa. Demi kepentingan humor *Padahal kagak lucu!***_

_**Let's start!**_

_**CAMERA.. ROLLING.. AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**_

**Disclaimer: Makhluk-makhluk dan Akatsuki yang terdapat di dalamnya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang.**

**Warning: OOC, Nggak tau AU apa enggak, GaJe, Jayus, ada sedikit unsur Yaoi**

**AKATSUKI PUASA?**

Pagi-pagi, jam 3 pagi, di pagi yang dingin, di tengah hutan yang pagi, *WTF?* seorang cowok kepala oren dengan pierching bersarang di mukanya lagi megang-megang sapu lidi buat nyambit (?) sesuatu — tepatnya sedelapanorang.

"Bangunnnnnnnnnn!" Seru makhluk kepala oren itu sambil nyambitin masing-masing anggota nya dengan lidi. *Jeng.. Jeng.. Jeng..* Dialah Pein, wakil/ketua organisasi Akatsuki.

"Oaaahhhmmm.. Tobi anak baik masih ngantuk Pein-senpai. Tobi anak baek-baek mau bobo lagi." Kata Tobi sambil jatoh lagi di kasurnya. Kayaknya yang udah bangun secara normal cuma Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, dan Kakuzu. Hidan mendecak gaje, "Astagajim.. Dewa Janshin bakal marah sama kalian bila tidak menjalankan puasa! Bertobatlah kalian wahai kaum Akatsuki-ku!" serunya sambil megangin tasbihnya.

"Dei, ledakin aja dah biar bangun." Pinta Pein. "Jangggaaaaannnn!" Cegah Sasori. "Kenape?" Tanya anggota lain heran. "Entar boneka barbie gue ancur kalo diledakin!" Katanya nagis bombay sambil melukin boneka barbie kesayangannya. Pein, Deidara, Kakuzu dan Hidan sweatdrop.

Pein mendecak sekali, "Ya udeh, ambil dulu deh tuh boneka nista lu. Kalo udah, entar baru diledakin!" Katanya. "Jaaaangggaaaaannnnn!" Kali ini Kakuzu yang tereak. "Kenapa lagi sih, un?" Tanya Deidara mulai kesal. Dari tadi nggak jadi ledakin mulu! "Lo kagak mikir apa berapa biaya buat ngebetulin ini-itu? Gimana sih? Kasian gue goblok!" Kakuzu berlinang airmata sambil mencet-mencet angka pada kalkulator tukang sayurnya.

"Terus gimana bangunin nya?" Tanya Pein frustasi. "Siram aja pake aer!" Usul Sasori, Deidara udah mencak-mencak aja nggak jadi ledakin ntu ruangan buat bobo. Pein ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia berjalan ke sumur terus nimba aer dan disiramin ke masing-masing anggotanya yang belum bangun.

BYYUUURRRRRR!

"Tobi anak baek! Eh, Tobi anak baek, eh, anak baek! Tobi anak baek (?)!" Tobi latah sendiri. Tuh setan lollipop langsung bangun dan loncat gaje ke meja makan.

BYYYUUURRRRR!

"Astagajim! Siapa yang berani-beraninya ngganggu mimpi gue yang nggak berkeriput hei!" Itachi marah-marah gaje. Kakek muda (?) itu ngacir ke kamar mandi, dan nagis-nangis frustasi ngeliat mukanya yang masih berkeriput.

BYYYYYYUUUUR!

Kisame disiram aer ama Pein. Yang bersangkutan masih dalem alam mimpi. Tuh manusia hiu langsung renang-renang gaje di atas lantai yang basah kuyup. Mimpi jadi ikan kali ye? Pein dan yang lain sweatdrop.

BYYYYYYUUUURRR!

Zetsu yang disiram sama Pein pake sisa aer. Makannya masih banyak. Tuh manusia flytrap pendiam langsung bangun. "Makasih Pein! Lu ngasih gue aer buat fotosintesis!" Kata Zetsu lalu ngacir dengan ceria ke meja makan. 

Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan Kakuzu cuma bisa sweatdrop.

**Pas lagi sahur…**

"Yayang Konan masak apa?" Tanya Pein (sok) sayang-sayangan. Konan mesem-mesem ala blushing (?). "Bikin nasi kertas." Jawabnya sok bermanis-manis. Pein dan anggota laen yang udah siap-siap sahur langsung lemes. "Err.. Nggak ada makanan lain ya Yang?" Tanya Pein masih sok bersayang-sayangan.

"Tau, un! Bosen gue makan begituan, un!" Timpal Deidara setuju.

"Itu mah makanan barbie gue." Sasori nimbrung sambil masih nyisirin rambut boneka barbie-nya.

"Ikan kita aja kagak bisa makan, apalagi gue?" Kisame bersinis-ria sambil ngelirik akuariumnya yang isinya ikan tongkol.

"Tobi anak baek milih makan lollipop deh daripada makan kertas!" Tobi nimbrung. Sekali lagi, Kalo nggak pake topeng pasti dia lagi gembungin pipinya.

"Mendingan tuh kertas dijadiin duit aja deh," Kakuzu berkomentar.

"Dewa Janshin nggak suka makanan begituan. Jadi gue ikutin aja." Hidan sok cuek sambil tetap bertasbih ria.

"Kalo krim penghilang keriput sih ya, gue pake!" Itachi ngaca sambil berharap semoga keriputnya ilang.

"Kasih gue cahaya matahari aja deh. Kasian udah sebulan kagak berfotosintesis." Zetsu nimbrung.

Konan udah naik darah. "MAKAN ATAU ASSHOLE LO GUE S****I PAKE KERTAS!" Seru Konan. Anggota yang lain langsung nunduk-nunduk gaje sambil makan tuh kertas.

**Abis sholat shubuh…**

"Oi, mau kemana lu,Kuz?" Tanya Pein heran ngeliat Kakuzu yang tahu-tahu udah make baju compang camping aja. "Mau ngemis. Biasanya kalo puasa yang yang ngasih." Jawab Kakuzu nyengir gaje. Pein ngangguk-ngangguk. "Kuz, gue ikut lo deh. Males gue dirumah. Udah fotosintesis." Zetsu tiba-tiba nimbrung. Kakuzu setuju. Tuh dua setan langsung deh ngemis di jalan raya Konoha.

Pein yang ngak ada kerjaan pun masuk ke ruang dalam di markasnya. Disana dia nemuin Sasori lagi main boneka, Kisame yang sibuk ngasih makan ikan-ikan tongkolnya — Samehadanya di taro di depan kamarnya Tobi—, Itachi yang baca majalah kecantikan penghilang keriput, Hidan bertasbih ria, Deidara yang lagi bikin makanan dari tanah liat, dan Konan yang asyik bikin origami. Pein sweatdrop ngeliat angggotanya gitu.

"Senpai-senpai, Tobi anak baik laper, Boleh makan nggak?" Tanya Tobi. "Nggak boleh! Orang lagi puasa!" Cegah Konan pas ngeliat Tobi udah buka lemari makanan nya (isinya lollipop semua!). "Puasa itu apa?" Tanya Tobi polos. Hidan mendecak sekali. "Ya ampun Tobi! Bertobatlah pada dewa Janshin! Puasa itu ya nggak makan. Entar baru akan pas udah adzan maghrib!" Hidan malah ceramah.

"Terus, Tobi anak baik makan lollipop nya kapan?" Tanya Tobi lemes. "Nanti pas udah buka, un." Deidara kali ini yang menjawab. Padahal udah ngiler ngeliat pizza dari tanah liat (emang enak ya?). Tobi langsung lemes nyender ke tembok.

"Kisame, Liat deh. Kosmetik yang ini keren lho!" Kata Itachi antusias ke arah Kisame. Manusia setengah ikan itu malah asyik-asyikan main sama ikan tongkol. Tuh ikan rencananya kalo udah buka pengen dikasih bumbu-bumbu gitu biar enak dimakan. Tapi karena kasihan ama ikannya, gak jadi dimakan deh. "Kisame~!" Panggil Itachi lagi. Yang dipanggil nggak nyahut. "Ih, yayang jahat!" Itahi cemburu ngeliat Kisame yang asyik main sama ikan tongkol. "Astagajim… Itachi. Inget, sekarang bulan puasa! Tobatlah engkau sama dewa Janshin!" Hidan ceramah sendiri. Itachi yang udah terlanjur cemburu jadi niat buat ngerjain Kisame.

Itachi yang punya ide cemerlang langsung melaksanakan idenya. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, dia ngasih genjutsu ke Tobi yang masih mewek karena nggak boleh makan lollipop. Tobi yang kena genjutsu langsung ngelirik ke arah samehada Kisame yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Karena efek genjutsu, Samehada super gede dan mengerikan milik Kisme itu dimatanya kelihatan seperti LOLLIPOP GEDE NAN ENAK DAN RASA JERUK!

Tobi langsung tereak-tereak gaje. "Tobi anak baek nemuin lollipop terbesar sedunia!" Katanya meluk-meluk samehada (inget, masih dalam efek genjutsu) Kisame. Tobi terus bikin genjutsu dan mindahin samehada Kisame ke dimensi lain. Dimensi yang diciptakan Tobi adalah Dimensi ke 78, dimensi penuh lollipop. Konon katanya, saking banyaknya lollipop punya Tobi, nggak bisa ditampung di markas akhirnya dipindahin ke dimensi buatannya sendiri.

Itachi pun ngelepas genjutsunya sambil ngakak-ngakak ampe chakranya abis (buju buset). Sementara Kisame yang baru sadar, langsung nagis bombay ngeliat genjutsu nya Tobi baru aja mindahin samehadanya ke dimensi lain.

DUK! DUK! DUK! BUM! BUM! TOK! TOK! TOK (WTH?)

Allahuakbar allahuakbar!

Pas banget jam 6, adzan berkumandang (taelah bahasanya). Anggota akatsuki yang udah kelaperan langsung nyerbu makanan yang di colong Itachi dari kulkas adeknya. Yap, makanannya itu kombinasi tomat! Sop Tomat, Jus Tomat, Sayur Tomat de el el. Pein duduk di karpet munggungin Sasori yang makan bareng barbienya. Sementara Kakuzu lagi dongkol banget kenapa dia sampe mau ngajak Zetsu ngemis bareng dia.

"Kenapa Kuz, un? Kok tampang lu kusut banget, un?" Tanya Deidara prihatin ngeliat muka Kakuzu yang udah jelek, jadi tambah jelek karena lagi cemberut *Dihajar Kakuzu*. "Ukh! Pokoknya gue sebel banget ama Zetsu!" Tereknya gaje, bikin Konan ama Pein ke ganggu. Zetsu cuma ngeliat Kakuzu dengan _innocent face_. "Kenape un?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

Kakuzu mendecih. CUIH! Kena barbienya Sasori. Untung Sasori nggak tahu. "Masa' duit yang dikasih ama orang malah dimakan ama flytrapnya! Mana yang dimakan 1.000.000 Ryou lagi! Padahal harusnya kan sekarang gue udah punya duit 2 juta Ryou! Huueee.." Kakuzu nangis bombay. "Ck. Tenag aja lagi. Kalo proses 'hajat alam' udah selesai pasti entar duitnya keluar." Zetsu malah tenang-tenang aja sambil makan tomat. Kakuzu yang udah sedih nambah sedih. 'Masa; duit gue bau tai!' batinnya.

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Tobi masih berusaha minta maaf ke Kisame gara-gara samehada Kisame yang raib ke dimensi 78 Tobi. "Senpai.. Maafin Tobi anak baek ya.. Tobi anak baik dikasih genjutsu sama Itachi-senpai." Tobi ngelirik Itachi yang masih sibuk baca majalah kecantikan Konan. "Maafin aku ya, Yang. Abis kamu cuek bebek sih sama aku." Itachi nyoel bahu Kisame yang masih pundung.

"Iya senpai. Maafin Tobi baik ya. Tobi kan nggak sengaja." Tobi pasang puppy eyes sampe buka-buka topengnya segala. *OMG! PUASTI GUANTENG ABIS!* "Maafin aku ya.." Itachi salam-salam sama Kisame, padahal belum lebaran. "Iya, Kata Hidan-senpai, Anak yang baik itu harus maafin temannya yang berbuat salah. Ajaran dewa Janshin sih gitu." Kata Tobi. Kisame ngeliat Tobi pake pandangan death glare. _"Gue juga nggak minat jadi anak baik kayak lo.." _Batin Kisame sebel bel belllllll!

Akhirnya setelah di iming-imingi bakal dikasih ikan terbang, Kisame mau juga maafin Tobi dan Itachi.

**THE END?**

_**Tidak! Kok jadinya jayus banget ya? Sampe bingung kayknya musti dimasukin genre humor apa kagak.. Hiksu.. Oh ya, tadi Tobi buka topeng ya? Tobi! Minta tanda tangaaaannnnn ama foto bareng!**_

_**Mind to RnR this (ugly) FanFic?**_

**Thanks for Reading**

**Kaede Yuka-chan.**


End file.
